The Mall
by Crimson Anna
Summary: What happens when a department store not looted is found with everyone out and about? Do I hear the word "MAKEOVERS" being screamed?


The loud screeches of young girls (and older) shattered the quiet as they entered the large abandoned department store. They walked around, eyes wide as they ran to the different clothing areas. They all began laughing uncontrollably as they gazed around.

"Nothing says more than 'thank you and I love you' than a bunch of happy women in a mall," Glenn chuckled and shook his head.

"At least our wallets will survive this," Daryl chuckled dryly.

"These are so cute," Maggie giggled.

"Ed would have never let me wear stuff like this," Carol mused as she stared at a racy lacy dress. She lifted it off the rack and held it in front of her. Daryl placed his fingers to his lips and whistled at her. She waved him off, and placed the dress over her arm.

"Go Carol, Go Carol," Sasha laughed.

"Is there a department for me and Lizzie?" Meghan asked.

"Sure sweetie, come on," Lilly smiled and took both girls by the hand.

"Look at these, oh my word I have got to get me some," Sasha whistled.

"Honey, you have nothing … look at these shoes," Tara squealed.

"Are we dreaming?" Sasha asked as she ran her hand over a dress.

"I hope not," Maggie giggled as she ran to another rack. "I have an idea … MAKEOVERS!"

Michonne stood in the corner, shaking her head as she watched the girls run from side to side grabbing armfuls of clothing. She looked over to see Beth standing close to the entrance, holding baby Judith on her hip as always. "Why aren't you joining in on the fun?"

"I've never been one for stuff like this," Beth admitted.

"Neither have I," Michonne smiled. "I'll make you a deal … send ass-kicker to her daddy and we'll do this together."

"Deal," Beth smiled.

"I'm going back out with the guys," Daryl growled and turned to leave.

"Hey Daryl!" Michonne called out. "Take ass-kicker to her dad, me and mom are going shopping."

"Well then," Daryl smiled and took Judith from Beth. "Go get 'em tiger." He kissed Beth's cheek as he took the baby and headed outside.

"Come on girl, I think we're about the same size," Michonne laughed, putting her arm around Beth's shoulders as they started walking.

"Wonder how bad it is?" Tyreese asked.

"You wanna go in and check, go ahead homie but I am staying here," Martinez swore.

The door opened as Daryl exited, cigarette between his lips and baby on his hip. He walked over to Rick and handed her off. "I was told to hand her straight to you."

"From who?" Rick asked, taking his daughter.

"Beth," Daryl grinned. "She and Michonne are going shopping together."

"We are so dead," Philip paused, "but then again … second floor is the men's department. Who says we can't do what they are?"

"In other words, do unto them as they do unto us," Martinez grinned broadly. "Very nice, very nice indeed."

Carl looked at Rick then at the door. "What about Judith? She can't come with us, she's a girl."

"Are there clothes my size in there?" Noah asked.

"I would hope so, for both our sakes," Carl laughed.

"Infant apparel, second floor," Tyreese chuckled and took her from Rick. "Come on sugar girl, uncle Tyreese is going to deck you out in style." Judith looked from Rick to Tyreese then busted out laughing. "See, she agrees with me."

"What about Glenn?" Hershel asked as they headed for the door.

"He'll be fine," Philip smiled.

It swung open as Glenn appeared; he slammed the door behind him. "They are going insane! There is clothes everywhere and Maggie just shouted "makeovers" to which everyone squealed!"

"Is there another entrance we can use, gentlemen?" Hershel asked.

They all looked at one another then burst out laughing.

"I like that."

"Girl, those shoes rock."

"Here, let me try it if it doesn't fit."

"Get your own damn shirt, this one is mine!"

"Toss me that red tank over there."

"Maggie, pass me that cream sweater."  
"Trade you for that purple silk top."

"Sasha, pass me those red heels."

"Get on with your bad self Carol."

Maggie looked around, finding Beth nowhere in sight. "Have any of you seen Beth?"

"She and Michonne are on the other side of the store," Lilly spoke as she walked up with Lizzie and Meghan holding armfuls of clothes. "We just raided the junior miss department."

"We are going to need some major shopping bags."

"Where's Glenn?"

"Running away!" the voice echoed above them. They all looked up to see the guys standing above them. "Second floor, men's department … stay out!"

"No peeking over the edge!"

"Why, it's not like we haven't seen it before," Philip laughed then ducked as a bowl came sailing at his head.

"That was so rude and so true," Martinez laughed and dodged another bowl.

"Damn," Daryl whistled as he headed across the floor. "Come check this out."

"What did you find Daryl?" Glenn asked as their voices headed across the store. "Holy!"

"Ain't that the truth!" Martinez laughed. "Damn."

"Rick my friend, I think it is time you traded in that black denim jacket of yours," Philip spoke up.

"It's mine so HANDS OFF!" Beth yelled from the other side of the store.

"You were saying," Rick smiled, partially blushing. "Hey, come to the middle of the store." Sliding his jacket off, he walked over to the railing. Beth appeared below him as he dropped it down to her. "For safe keeping, agreed?"

"Agreed," she smiled up at him and vanished.

"Do I need to review the foot and shotgun speech?" Hershel inquired.

"Nope, not at all," Rick spoke and headed over to where Daryl was.

Michonne stood in front of a mirror, admiring a leather trimmed vest she had found. "Opinion?"

"Looks great on you," Beth smiled as she slipped Rick's jacket on around her.

"Chilly?"

"Nah, just like wearing it."

"Uh huh, and how is Rick doing?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering with as much time as you two spend together," she mused as she began searching the racks for another top.

"Daddy won't let there be anything happening," Beth sighed openly.

"And what do you think?"

"I am in love with him."

Michonne lifted her head. "Come again?"

"I am falling madly head over heels in love with him." Beth chewed her bottom lip as she stared at Michonne. Reaching into her own jacket, she pulled a cellphone out and turned it on. "There's a voicemail on here I've had since I was sixteen. Listen to it."

She handed the phone to Michonne who listened to the voice on the other end. Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice and listened to the words. The message ended and she returned the phone. "Damn girl, does he know that it's you?"

"Sometimes I think he does and sometimes I feel like he's staring through me."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Every time I go to bring it up, daddy interrupts us. It's almost like he's sensing that I am wanting to get closer to Rick, but he won't let me." She sat down on a bench, resting her face on her hands. "I want to spend time with him outside of taking care of Judith."

"Have you asked him to take you out any?"

"Daddy won't let me go." She stared at her. "On my eighteenth birthday, he found me out in the woods after that boy went missing. He rescued me and we headed back to the prison. It started to rain …"

"I remember that night, go on."

"We had to seek shelter under some fallen trees that crossed into a shelter. I was soaking wet and freezing, so he wraps me up in his arms and holds me. Next thing I know, he says 'happy birthday' and kisses me. It wasn't a passionate kiss or anything like that, but it was a kiss. I almost broke down and told him right then and there, but I didn't."

"Why?"

"I feel like I am intruding on personal space since it's been less than a year since Lori died."

"Well, he does seem happier the more time he spends with you. Everyone can see it in him, he's changing … he's loosening up in a good way."

"Maybe one day I will tell him the truth."

Pulling a shirt out, Michonne grins and throws it at Beth. "Your turn to try something on."

Standing in front of the mirror, Beth shifted from foot to foot. Michonne stared at her and grinned. "That's what I am talking about."

She stood dressed in a thigh length simple white cotton dress with a pair of sandals on. "I feel like I am showing too much skin."  
"Honey, I understand but that is gorgeous on you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now let's find you some more clothes."

"Hey, the same could be said for you too."

Michonne stood there for a moment, then leaned to look around her. "I know you're vegetarian and all, but what do you think about leather?"

"I'd wear it."

"Good. Come on."

Daryl ran his fingers through the shirt collar as he loosened the tie. "I look like the type of guy I used to be and I don't like it."

"What type of guy was that?" Glenn asked, pulling a sweater on over his head.

"A working class stiff like me," Philip smiled as he fastened a pair of black pants on.

"No, something worse … a doctor," Daryl drawled.

"Doctor of what?" Rick asked, pulling a black shirt on and buttoning it.

"OBGYN at the Atlanta University Medical," Daryl shrugged as he took the tie off and dropped it in the floor.

"Hold up, you were an OBGYN? How long?" Martinez asked, grabbing a pair of sneakers.

"Eight years before all hell broke loose," Daryl replied. He cut his eyes to Rick. "I could have helped her if I had been there."

"I know and I appreciate it," Rick replied as he pulled a faded leather jacket on.

"Damn boy," Martinez whistled. They turned to stare at Rick … faded leather jacket, black button down shirt, blue jeans and boots. "You definitely clean up fast."

"No, this is the real me," Rick spoke as he straightened his sleeves in the mirror.

"Damn girl, that's what I am talking about," Michonne whistled.

Beth stood before her in a black leather jacket, loose fitted black & white top, jeans and knee length black leather boots. "This is the real me."

"Okay folks, let's present ourselves for checkout!" Martinez called out. He stepped forward, dressed in khaki cargo pants, sneakers, black t-shirt and jacket. Tara stepped forward, dressed in a sleek black dress with a shawl and leather heels. "Damn girl."

"Hi Noah," Meghan spoke as she walked up to him. She was dressed in a pink top, jeans, pink sneakers with a pink hoodie.

"Hi Meghan," Noah smiled, almost blushing. He was smartly dressed in a t-shirt under a button down shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"You look great Carl," Lizzie grinned. She wore a cute knee length gold dress with gold sandals.

"You too Lizzie," Carl smiled. He wore a faded t-shirts, jeans, jean jacket and sneakers.

Shaking his head, Philip stood dressed in black fitted pants, navy silk shirt with a leather vest and boots on. Lilly smiled as she walked over and kissed his cheek. She wore a pink & black off-the-shoulder dress with black flats and tights.

Hershel stepped out in a blue stripe shirt, gray slacks and dress shoes as Glenn appeared in a khaki henley with jeans and sneakers. Maggie walked up in a dark khaki shirt dress with leggings and ankle boots. She kissed his cheek then Hershel's.

Sasha strolled over in a red & white striped top, white capris and sandals. Tyreese chuckled when he saw her; he was wearing a white & red polo, white pants and flip flops. Sasha laughed when she saw how they had almost dressed the same.

"Well well," Michonne smiled as she strolled over in the leather trimmed vest over a lace top, skin tight black pants and knee high boots.

Carol graced their presence in a navy silk dress with flats as she admired Daryl as he walked over. He wore a navy silk shirt under a leather jacket, black jeans and boots. He whistled as she twirled around for him; she smiled and took his arm, kissing his cheek.

Rick appeared in the outfit from upstairs… faded leather jacket, black button down shirt, blue jeans and boots. He looked around, but no Beth to be seen. "Where's Beth?"

"I'm here," she spoke. "I had to go change someone."

They turned to see her walking over in the white cotton dress with black knee boots and Rick's black denim jacket. Judith wore a pink trimmed dress with matching shoes and jacket.

"Wow," Rick breathed.

"Beth, that is gorgeous," Maggie told her.

"Beth, you look just like your mother did on our fifteenth wedding anniversary," Hershel spoke, getting mildly choked up.

She walked over, sliding Judith to the other hip so she could wrap her arm around Rick. Judith grinned as she ducked her head against Beth's shoulder. Rick smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, much to Hershel's chagrin.

"Shall we all be going?" Tyreese asked.

"Maybe later," Sasha grinned. "I need to try on one last pair of shoes."  
"Here we go again," Glenn moaned.


End file.
